


The Belgian Goddess

by Echos_Wonders



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, This is a good pairing i promise, To be honest I just really needed something for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 03:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15185888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echos_Wonders/pseuds/Echos_Wonders
Summary: It took a while for Natalia to notice Emma. And once she did she wondered, how had she never noticed such a beauty before?





	The Belgian Goddess

At first, it had only been a small smile given to her by passing. Then it was a wave. Later a hello. And then Natalia would smile back in acknowledgment. Later they would be talking to each other about small stuff like the weather or about their siblings.

Then she began to notice small details. The way her hair bounced with each step she took. How her eyes lit up when talking about something she enjoyed. Or a new book she was reading. The way she would play with her hair sometimes to show off a new manicure. And then Natalia was lost in her emerald eyes. 

Stunning. How else could she be described? She was a Belgian goddess roaming the earth to spread joy in each corner of it no matter how undeserving it was of her. Everywhere she stepped flowers blossomed as to keep her shoes from being soiled by the dirty floor. The scent of rose water being left behind to remind others that she had been there.

Natalia found herself enamored by her. By her smiles. By her eyes. By her laughter. By her everything.

That’s why she found herself standing in front of Emma, a determination in her eyes.

“Would you like to go out sometime?”

**Author's Note:**

> So I love this pairing and I can't find enough content for them. So I took matters into my own hands and behold, a crappy fanic written purely for fun. And since it was for fun it's small so I'm sorry about that.


End file.
